The Dead World/Issue 3
Walking down the road, William glanced around swinging the crowbar in his hands around a little being careful to not hit Natasha who was standing a little too close to him. Alright, he knew she didnt mean to and being fair it would usually be a far enough distance but it made him feel uneasy, hell even being in the car with her made him feel uneasy, he knew why but he would never tell her, she didnt even notice. Good for him made things easier for him, made him not have to tell her why he felt uneasy...all he could say was he had his reasons. ---- William quietly stirred in his sleep and looked around taking in each and every part of his room before looking to a certain person laying her head on his chest and smiled down at her before gently laying a kiss on the top of her head being careful not to wake her. However the attempt was futile as soon after a babies cry from the other room was heard and William couldn't help but chuckle as his wife groaned while stirring from her sleep "morning" he jokinly said to her which earned him a playfull glare from the woman as he hair fell loose from her shoulders. God she looked beautiful, William thought to himself as he ran his hand up and down her back grinning lightly "what time is it?" she asked gently pushing herself from the bed taking the covers with her as she sat on its edge rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Chuckling William sat up slightly and kissed her shoulder "what no hello?" he said jokinly but she just shook her head before looking at the time and gasping "11 am?" she turned to him with a shocked expression but he just shrugged and watched as she got up from the bed and began getting dressed. "what? baby wasn't crying and you looked too cute ''while sleeping, I couldn't wake you up" he replied grinning while she just shook her head again and turned to look at him.'' "dont they make you get up early in the military" she pointed out before looking around for her hair band ''and he just chuckled leaning back.'' "well I currently aint at the military am I?" he asked playfully but she just responded by chucking him his shirt as she walked out. "oh no this is FAR MUCH WORSE" she told him before disappearing from sight to deal with their baby causing William to chuckle as he lied back in the sheets again. ---- "hello?" Natasha asked once again waving her hand in his face which caused him to flinch back away from it quickly as he quickly looked around instantly knowing he'd been caught up in his flashbacks and noticed they had reached the gas station, soon enough he heard giggling from Natasha and he turned to glare at her. "what?" he nearly snapped but managed to hold in his anger while she continued to giggle unaware of his glare. "nothing you just totally seemed out of it just then" she responded in between giggles while William just felt his anger boiling up inside. "yeh well when people have at least half a brain they tend to think about things Natasha" ''he growled which caused her to stop giggling and stare at him with a shocked expression. "woah I was only trying to have a joke with you, no need to rip my head off" she said quietly but William just shook his head and faced away from her before speaking. "yeh well next time do me a favour?, keep the hell quiet" he snapped at her before walking away and heading towards the gas station while she just carefully watched him from behind not having any clue about his sudden change in attitude. ---- William didnt mean to snap at the poor woman, she didnt desearve it...she didnt know, but he couldnt help it he just has so much anger boiled up inside of himself, sometimes he just wants to punch someone if they look at him. Turning around as he reached the door of the gas station, he saw Natasha walk towards him but this time quiet and shuffling at her feet. Obviously she didnt want to make him angry anymore and William mentally cursed for ruining their mood but he didnt let the thought stay as he quickly pushed it aside before nodding at Natasha and opening the door. Once he was inside he done a quick look around, taking every bit of the place he could see before turning to Natasha who was beside him "look for fuel cans and also the power for the generator, we should be able to turn the power on so we can get some fuel" he said and she nodded. With that confermation, William gripped his crowbar tighter before moving further into the gas station.... ---- Quietly following William from behind, Natasha kept an eye on the shelves for any cans they could use but also kept an eye on William himself. She hadn't seen it before but shes noticed it now, something about him is making him boil up a load of anger inside of him. Tension maybe? she thought to herself...a need, she thought again, her attention quickly going to him as she carried on thinking. No it's something else, she knew it was...she just couldnt figure out what it was. However her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke up pointing towards a open door'd room which she instantly saw as the generator room "thats it then?" she asked him and he nodded in response doing a quick look around before heading towards the said room. Natasha remained behind him watching out for any hidden zombies that she knew could be anywhere but William didnt seem to be as careful as her as he pratically run-walked to the generator room but she shrugged, the man knew what he was doing...she didnt. ---- Keeping his eyes scanned around the areas around him, he knew what he was doing, he knew they could come out of nowhere and take you but he wasnt going down that easy. He was smart and thats why he'd survived this long. Looking over the room he nodded at Natasha to tell her it was safe before he moved to exit which caused Natasha to be confused and he sighed turning to her "you stay here and take a look at that generator, i'm gonna look for a fuel can, ok?" he asked and she nodded. Satisfied that she would be ok, William walked away from the room unaware of Natasha watching him as he went. ---- As William rounded a corner keeping his eyes pealed for what he wanted, he heard the familiar sound of growling and he tightened his grip on the crowbar as he looked up and saw a female zombie standing there looking at him. However he froze as he took the details of the walker in. She looked nearly exactly the same as his wife, those hazel eyes that could stare deep into his eyes and that blonde hair that tumbled down her shoulders... he was seeing it now, he was seeing HER now. Looking up to the zombies face, he no longer saw a zombie's face he saw his wife's face with that same kind and caring look as she moved towards him and he just stared nearly letting go of the crowbar in his hands...he just wanted to reach forward and run a hand through her hair but before he did her face changed. Right in front of him her face went from its usual colourful face with bright color to a rotting decaying mess with bits of her flesh dropping from her face and William tried to hold back a tear. ''"hey baby, welcome home, I made you you're favourite dinner" she spoke in his head ''"i was so worried while you was away in Iraq" ''she continued and he could feel her presence here with him. Shaking his head, William stepted back away from the monster and let a single tear drop before he shouted out and charged forward digging the crowbar deep into the zombie's head before releasing it and letting it fall to the floor. ''AAAAAHHHHHHH ''he heard her scream but he ignored it and brought his crowbar down on her head once again, then again and again. He knew Natasha was most likely behind him now, witnissing what he was doing but he didnt care....he just wanted HER voice gone. After what felt like ages, William finally stopped and gasped as he bended down clutching his chest as he breathed for air, a little bit after he looked down at the zombie below him.He could no longer see the face, all he saw was a big mess with blood everywhere. ''I love you baby.....''she whispered. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues